Gunpowder and Smoke
by MyMirrorSpeaks
Summary: The beginning of SanUso, or at least how I imagine it. Hint towards ZoLu/Luzo. T-rating for implies and language. Spoiler for Water 7 saga.
1. Night snack

**Setting:** right after the Water 7 saga. Be spoiled at your own risk.

**Pairing:** Sanji x Usopp, hint at ZoLu/LuZo

**Rating:** T-ish

* * *

Sanji knocked carefully a few times before entering the workshop. The sniper sat at the other end of the room with his back turned to the door. None of them said anything as the cook crouched next to him, platter in hand.

"Sheesh, you've been down here day and night since we left. What are you even doing?" he asked and peeked over Usopp's shoulder.

The younger man seemed focused, but wasn't actually concentrating. In fact he just stared into nothingness, occupied with his own thoughts. It took a moment for him to react to the cooks words.

"Oh, uhm, nothing really..." he answered and looked down at his smudged hands. "Just restocking my ammo."

"In the middle of the night?"

Sanji put down the platter and got into a more comfortable seating position.

"Figured you must be hungry" he stated and made a gesture towards the night snack before picking up his lighter.

"Thanks, you didn't ha- oi oi oi!" he shouted after turning towards the "Put that down!" His commanding voice quickly turned fainter. "I-it's just that there's explosives here and all..."

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow at his fellow's apologetic voice, yet put the lighter back into his pocket.

"Sorry" Usopp mumbled some seconds later.

"Why are you apologizing?" the cook chuckled back. "I was this close to blowing us both up, I'm the one who should be sorry."

His smile soon turned into a concerned face when the sniper looked down at the floor. Silence overtook the room.

A sting of shame was still deeply rooted inside of Usopp. He had left the crew, and even though they had taken him back he still felt... guilty. They were nakama, but he couldn't look them in the eyes. Not yet. So for the last three days he had tried to avoid being in anyone's way, which was easily done by telling the others he needed to work on his gadgets.

Sanji moved closer and wrapped his arms around Usopp, slowly pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Don't you dare leave us again, you shitty sniper." he said with a low voice.

Usopp's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he too put his arms around the other.

"I won't."


	2. Morning breeze

The fresh scent of ocean air teased his long nose awake. The window was open, letting the morning breeze fill up the workshop. The sharpshooter smiled and swept a blonde strand out of his cook's face. The latter mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into his crewmate's bare chest.

The night they shared had been amazing, but what would happen next? Should they just shake it off as a one-time thing, or was this the start of something more meaningful?

Usopp snorted. Even if they were to be in a real relationship the love-cook would still favorise any ladies that happened to stumble across, not giving him even the slightest of attention.

He felt a lump forming in his throat. Kaya. He hadn't seen her in forever. The way she laughed when he told her stories, her kind brown eyes...

'What happens at sea, stays at sea.' Yep, that would be for the best. To pretend like nothing happened.

"Psst, Sanji. Sanji!" he whispered and sat up straight.

"Mmm..." he answered and opened his eyes, or at least the visible one, with a yawn.

"Good morning, Usopp-chan" he smirked.

"Hurry up before anyone comes in!"

"Hmm...? Oh, right."

He looked around and scratched his head before dressing. The liar glanced at him, unsure of what to do or say. It was awfully quiet, so no one else had probably  
waken up yet.

Sanji straightened his tie and picked up the serving platter from last night. He leaned over, kissed Usopp softly on the cheek, and left.

His hands moved swiftly over the counters, as many times before. He could hear the others rounding up into the dining room, one by one.

Last night's events had surprised them both. He tried not to think too much about it, but it kept nagging the back of his head as he served the crew. Chopper querying Franky on his cyborg functions, Nami-san reading the newspaper and Robin-chan chuckling quietly at Luffy's public displays of affection towards that shitty marimo-head. Still no sign of his bedmate.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun."

"Any morning is good with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan"" he replied in his mellorine-voice.

"Heh. So ero-cook is at it again" a voice shot out.

The heart-shaped eyes turned back to normal, but still lingered as Usopp sat down by the table. Sanji leaned down to put a plate in front of him, much lower and closer to the recipient than usually. Usopp tried to hold back a slight shiver as the cook's hot breath met the back of his neck.


	3. Silence

Almost twice as long as the last chapter, because I just couldn't help it.

* * *

Several hours after breakfast everybody was up and about with their own doings. Today's air was chilly with occasional rain, so the crew stayed indoors most of the time. The navigator, archeologist and sniper accompanied each other in the library when a certain swirly-browed cook joined them.

"I brought your afternoon snacks" he said in a cheery voice. Usopp kept on reading, but was interrupted at the sound of an unexpected third plate being placed.

"Hope you'll enjoy it."

He looked up from the book and was met with a smile before the cook left the room again. Indeed, a tangerine shortcake was in front of him. He blinked for a few seconds, then shot up and after the blonde.

"Sanji!"

Usopp took a hold of his tie and dragged him over to the empty men's cabin.

"What a-"

"We need to talk."

He crossed his arms and stared at the cook.

"What was that just now? What's going on?"

Sanji blinked, not understanding the question. "I just brought you a snack..."

"Yeah, an exclusive 'ladies-only' one." He wasn't entirely sure why that upset him, but he kept going without giving the other man a chance to respond.

"Why are you giving me special treatment all of a sudden? Oh, wait... It's because of what happened last night, right? I get it that the Great Captain Usopp-sama left an impression, but it feels weird to be a part of the 'people whose pants I want to get into'-group."

Silence and a cigarette being puffed in insecurity.

"That's not... I- I don't..."

Sanji turned against the wall so his rosy, embarassed cheeks wouldn't be seen. He didn't know what to say.

Sure, he adored Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. But Usopp... With Usopp it was different. He couldn't really explain it, but it was like some sort of strange bond between them. Besides, he'd never had, nor probably would have any chance of getting even remotely physical with a woman.  
Maybe he didn't want to either?

A deep breath.

"Usopp... It's not like that..."

He swallowed and faced the marksman. The strained expression made his knees weak, so he averted his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"I... I really l-like you, Usopp..."

It came upon them both like a flash of lightning. A confession? Out of the blue?

"A-and I m-mean it when I say it... N-not like when I say it to Nami-san or Robin-chan... O-or any other ladies..."

Why was he stuttering? What was this sudden feeling, making him sweat and tremble all over?

The impending tension hung above them, around them, all over the place. Time stopped. After what seemed like an eternity, Usopp was the one to break the silence.

"S-so, w-what are w-we going t-to do next?"

The shock caused his heart to race faster than ever before. The blood and adrenalin pumped quicker than during any enemy encounters they'd had so far, and that's saying a lot.

"W-well..." the older man started shyly. "Do you want to give it a try? See where it leads..."

Usopp's insight earlier that day came across his mind.

"Yeah, I can imagine it. You and I on a date someplace nice, and BAM! As soon as a female being pops up, you fly off to unknown grounds." he replied dryly.

"I told you already! It's different this time... Besides, don't you have a gorgeous lady waiting for you back at Syrup Village?"

Usopp's chest stung again. Kaya.

"She's... well... I..."

The awkwardness came upon him again.

"Well?"

"W-what do you want me to say?" the darkhaired boy yelled.

"What do you want ME to say?!" the blonde yelled back. "I just poured my heart out, and you start blaming me for something I can't control!"

Frustrated silence.

"So. What now?" the cook stated after calming down a bit. "It's obvious that we can't go back to being just nakama."

Even more silence.

"...S-sanji..."

The sharpshooter sat down on the couch, yet as far away from him as possible.

"I... I think... I think I l-like you too..."

His voice was almost unhearable and his face was flustered red. Sanji's cigarette dropped to the floor.

"Usopp..."

Their hands grazed, then slowly intertwined. He couldn't hold back his happiness anymore. It was just too much.

"You shitty bastard!" he cried out and lunged at Usopp, pinning him down to the couch.

"Heh. I guess we could give it a try." the long-nosed one answered.

He tilted his head slightly and their lips met for a long, tender kiss.

* * *

The End(?)


End file.
